


From Two to Eight

by Kuriosity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Minor Claudia Stilinski, Minor Cora Hale, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Peter Hale, Minor Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Talia Hale, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Stiles, mentioned Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriosity/pseuds/Kuriosity
Summary: Stiles was comfortable, as comfortable as one could be when you're 8 and 1/2 months pregnant with triplets. Did he mention that he was also put on bed rest until he gave birth?





	1. 2+3+3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in the Sterek fandom. Also, it's my first fic ever. I was super nervous writing this because I don't know if people are going to like it or not.

Stiles was comfortable, as comfortable as one could be when you're 8 and 1/2 months pregnant with triplets. Did he mention that he was also put on bed rest until he gave birth?

He and Derek had found out that Stiles was pregnant after he spent a good four days throwing up in the morning or when he smelt certain foods. Derek had finally convinced Stiles to go to the doctor’s office to get checked out. That’s when they had found out that he was 7 weeks pregnant. It wasn’t til’ the check up, 3 weeks later that they found out that he was pregnant with triplets.

They were already in the final stages of adopting 3 kids from the orphanage that was located in Beacon Hills. Isaac Lahey who was 10 years old, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd who were both 11 years old. Isaac was only 7 when his dad had the police called on him, after a babysitter noticed bruises on Isaac body, from being punched by his dad. Even worse is when the police searched his house and found a broken deep freezer in the basement corner, that had covers with patches of dried blood on it from the previous times Isaac’s dad had beaten him and locked him in the freezer over night. Lucky, his dad was now spending a 10-year sentence in prison for Child Abuse. When Boyd was 5 years old, his home was invaded by six men. His parents, who had both serviced in the army, were killed fighting off the perpetrators. Boyd’s Grandmother had taken custody of him. Unfortunately, two years later, his Grandmother, at the age of 89, had passed away in her sleep. Erica was only 6 when her parents had gone out for a date night and left her with a babysitter, Erica never thought that was going to be the last time she saw her parent’s alive. Both of her parents were killed by a drunk driver who had swerved into their lane, causing both cars to hit each other in a head on collision.

Stiles and Derek had met Erica, Boyd, and Isaac when the three musketeers (or in this case Catwoman, a Werewolf, and Clark Kent/Superman) had gone trick or treating almost three years ago, in the neighborhood that Stiles and Derek were temporarily renting while the new (Stilinski-)Hale house was currently being built. Boyd and Isaac had Derek wanting to adopt them the second he laid his eyes on the miniature werewolf and Clark Kent/Superman, whom he was also dressed up as. Stiles and Erica wasted no time in bonding over their shared love for comic books and superheroes. In the months that followed, the five of them spent huge amounts of time going to the movies to see all the latest released superhero movies, the park to build snowmen, out to dinner, and when it was warm enough and school was out, they all flew to Ohio to go to Kalahari and Cedar Point for a couple of days.

Stiles and Derek also throw birthday parties for all three musketeers on their birthdays. On February 12, Isaac turned 10 and had a Supernatural themed birthday party, where he actually got to meet Jensen, Jared, and Misha, whom Stiles had befriended at comic-con 3 years ago. Once he contacted them and asked them if they had the time to fly out to Beacon Hills to surprise Isaac on his birthday. When they arrived, Isaac had lost his mind that the Winchester brothers and Castiel had actually shown up at his birthday party. On May 29, Erica turned 11 and she wanted to go to the San Diego Comic-Con, which was taking place from July 21 through the 24 of this year. While they were there, she got to meet both Ryan Reynolds and Chris Evans who were both dressed up in their superhero costumes. Stiles had to be dragged away by Derek when he keeps making heart eyes at both of the actors. On August 4, Boyd turned 11 and had a werewolf themed birthday party, which had Derek’s heart soaring in the sky because Boyd still loved werewolves enough to have a birthday themed after them. That was also the day that Derek wanted to tell them about him being a werewolf. All three of them took the news better than both Stiles and Derek had expected them to. After finding out that Derek was a werewolf, Boyd and Erica wanted to become werewolves, while Isaac said he wanted to think about it for a bit. Derek told all three of them that if they still wanted to become werewolves when they turned 16, he would give them the bite. After that, Derek spent the rest of the birthday party in his Beta form, as begged by the three young ones.

Three months after Boyd’s birthday, they found out that Stiles was pregnant and 3 weeks after that, they found out that he was pregnant with triplets. Early in the month of May, Stiles was put on bed rest and made to stay at the hospital. While staying at the hospital, Derek would pick up Boyd, Isaac, and Erica from the orphanage and bring them to the hospital so they could keep Stiles company and play some Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switches they had got back in March when it was released. Later that month, during one of the visits, while they were in a heated race on the track “Excitebike Arena” where Boyd was in 1st with Derek and Isaac was right behind him in 2nd and 3rd, while Stiles and Erica were fighting for who was going to get 4th and who was going to get 5th, is when Stiles felt a huge gush of water come out from between his legs while he in the hospital bed. He had paused the game and told them that his water had just broken.

All four of them had panicked, Derek ran to go get the nurse and the kids made sure to make Stiles as comfortable as possible. It was a couple of minutes later when he felt the first contraction. He had come close to breaking one of Derek’s fingers by the time the next one came 20 minutes after the first one. They occurred at a constant pace, till they were occurring every 5 minutes, then every 3 minutes, then every 2 minutes, until he was completely dilated to 10 cm. By the time it was time for Stiles to start pushing, the kids were outside sitting with Cora, and the rest of the pack. Derek, Peter, and Stiles’ father, John was all in the delivery room, with John and Peter both holding Stiles’ right hand and Derek holding his left. All four of the men were in pain, one from pushing the first of three out of him and the other three from having their hands squeezed to death by Stiles.

At 11:23 pm on May 27, is when the first of the three Stilinski-Hale triplets had slipped right out of Stiles. A girl who was named Ariana Talia Stilinski-Hale was brought into the world. The next triplet was also a girl, named Madison Claudia Stilinski-Hale, who was brought into the world at 11:50 pm. The last of the triplet was a boy, who came into the world at 12:02 am on May 28. He was named Liam James Stilinski-Hale.

At the end, after Stiles and the newborns were cleaned up everybody was crying tears of joy, John crying because he was getting 3 more grandchildren, Peter crying because he was the godfather of the 3 new additions to the Hale Pack. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were crying because they were going to be the best big brothers and sister the triplets could ever hope for. No one was crying more than Stiles and Derek who were so happy that their family was expanding from five to eight.


	2. June 18, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1 year anniversary of Derek & Stiles.

“Papa.”

“Yeah, Isaac?” Derek responded.

“What are we doing at the flower shop?” Isaac asks.

“Yeah. What are we doing here?” Erica chimed in.

“Remember last year when your Dad and I got married?”

“Yeahhhhh.” Erica and Isaac said at the same time. While Boyd just nodded his head.

“Well, today is the one year anniversary of us being married.” Derek said. “And the reason why we’re at the flower shop today is that I wanted to get Dad some flowers.” He continued.

“Can we help pick out the flowers?”

“Yeah, can we Papa?”

“Pleaseeeeeeee?” The three Stilinski-Hales begged.

“Yes. You can get a bouquet of flowers for your Dad.”

After a couple minutes and some careful decision making, everybody had found the flowers they wanted to give Stiles. Derek’s bouquet consisted of a globe amaranth, lots of red carnations, and with a slight splash of forget-me-nots. Erica’s flowers for her superhero loving Dad contained red and yellow roses. Boyd’s consisted of lilies, five lilies of the valley, and one red and yellow rose. Isaac’s bouquet for Stiles was made up of lilies and dark pink roses. After everybody was happy with the flowers they had gotten for Stiles, they continued on to the market.

At the market, Derek and the kids went searching for 1 large red and gold potatoes, 1 onion and 2 porterhouse steaks that would make up the roasted steak and potatoes dinner, Derek had planned for tonight. After finding everything Derek needed, he and the kids went and got the ingredient, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica needed to make their Dad and Papa a chocolate cake.

Once home and everything had been unloaded from Derek’s Toyota, Derek got to making the “One-Skillet Roasted Steak & Potatoes” that he knows how to make by heart and the kids got to mixing the batter for the cake they were making. By the time everything had got done roasting and baking, the kids were already done packing their bags and waiting on Scott and Allison to come and get them for the night. Stiles still hasn’t gotten home from Lydia’s and Jackson’s house, after leaving the triplets with them for the night. Another 30 minutes, the table was set with the food and the four bouquets of flowers, the kids were now over Scott’s and Allison’s and Stiles had just called saying he was only 5 minutes away from home.

When Stiles arrived home and walked through the front door and saw a beautiful candlelit dinner with his husband standing right next to table looking like the most beautiful man in the universe. “Derek, what’s all this? Like I know it’s our anniversary, but I thought we agreed on just taking the kids out to see a movie. That’s why I took the twins over to Lydia’s and Jackson’s so we weren’t the couple who brings toddlers or in our case newborns to the movies.” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. I lied about taking the kids to movies. I just wanted to spend a night alone with my loving husband.” Derek said with a smug look, giving Stiles the “I want to do dirty things to you” eyes.

“Derek, the last time you looked at me like that, I ended up pregnant.”

“I know, but you can’t have sex for 6 weeks. However, I can still give you a blowjob.” Derek said letting his eyes glow red, knowing that it always got Stiles hot and bothered.

“Fuck!” Stiles exhaled. “Last one to our bedroom has to clean the kitchen” he yelled as run from the dining room, past the kitchen door, and up the stairs to their room with Derek right behind him.

“This cake is amazing.” Stiles moaned, now sitting on the couch with his boxer briefs and Derek’s shirt on. It’s been 30 minutes since they finished giving each other mind-blowing blowjobs. They were now sitting in the living room, eating the cake that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd baked them for their anniversary. “Yeah, the cake is really good.” Derek responded.

“I’m so stuffed and tired.” Stiles said as he was putting his now empty plate on the coffee table and leaning back and to the side to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah, me too.”

“This was a good first anniversary.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“We should do it again, but this time with the kids.”

“Yeah.”

“Derek, are you tired?” Stiles asked.

“Nope. I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

“How much do you love me?” Stiles asked nuzzling into Derek’s neck.”

“Here, let me show you.” Derek said, as he lifts Stiles’ head and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a good minute before they pulled away. “Wow! That’s a lot of love.” Stiles said.

“You know I love you too, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Like I love you from here to the moon and back again,” Stiles said. “No, I love you from here to Uranus.” he continued.

“And, I no longer love you.” Derek said jokingly.


	3. M(ediocre)TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac talk about the show that Isaac is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say Thank you for the 100 kudos. I really appreciate it.

“Hey, Isaac!”

“Hey, Dad!” Isaac said happily and got up and hugged Stiles.

“Whatcha watching?”

“Oh, just Teen Wolf,” Isaac replied. “But this is the first time I’ve watched since season 4.” He continued.

“Why is that?”

“Well, one-half of the reason I was watching left the show after season 4.” Isaac explained.

“Oh, that’s not good. Who left the show?”

“Tyler Hoechlin, he played Derrick Hill.”

“Your Papa loves Tyler Hoechlin, even though he would never admit it.” Stiles said. “Derrick Hill was your favorite character?”

“Yeah, one of them.”

“Oh, you have more than one favorite character?”

“Yup, Stuart Linski who was played by Dylan O’Brien.” Isaac answered.

“Love me some Dylan O’Brien.” Stiles thought to himself. “Is that the only reason you haven’t watched the show in awhile?”

“No, the showrunner David Jefferson, was misleading fans of the ship, Sterek into thinking that they were going to make Sterek a real thing.”

“That’s not good at all.”

“I know right.” Isaac agreed. “And to make things worse Tyler Posey who plays Steve McCalla started calling the Sterek fans weird and twisted and said if we were watching the show for Sterek than we are watching for the wrong reasons.” He continued. “That was back during season 3b when the show was averaging 2 million views per episode. Now the show can barely get 450k views per episode.”

“That’s what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, but the Sterek fandom is still thriving and making fics, that are way better than the actual show.”

“You read you fanfics?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, my favorite fic is Blue Monday by ExpectNothingGainEverything, it’s so amazing.” Isaac said. “Do you read fanfics Dad?”

“Yeah, I actually use to read some Destiel fics when I was younger.”

“You use to read fics about Uncle Jensen, Uncle Jared, and Uncle Misha?” Isaac questioned. “Isn’t that kinda weird to read fics about them doing things to each other?”

“It was before I met them and I hope you aren’t reading fics where Stuart and Derrick are doing things to each other.”

“Nope.”

“That’s good. Well once Boyd is out the shower, I want you to go take one and go to bed after.”

“Okay.”


	4. It's a Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles, tell Isaac, Boyd, and Erica about how they met and fell in love.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, Erica."

"Can you tell us how you and Dad met?" Erica asked. "Yeah, how did you two meet each other?" Isaac chimed in. "And fell in love." Boyd added.

"You guys want to hear how your Papa and I met and fell in love?" Stiles asked while he was cradling a sleeping Liam.

"Yeah!" Boyd, Erica, and Isaac said excitedly.

"Okay. Well, it all started..."

-=-=-

(July 1995 | Derek & Stiles are both 5.)

 

Stiles and Derek met each other at the park, during the summer of 1995. Derek was sitting by his mom, watching Laura going down the slide. Derek didn't really like being around other kids who weren't family. However, that changed when he spotted a boy with an upturned nose and moles on his face, arriving at the park with a lady, Derek assumed was the boy's mother. The boy asked his mother something while pointing towards the swings. When she answered, he took off running in the direction of swings. Derek asked his mom if he could go play on the swing. After asking his mom, Derek made his way over to the swings, where the boy who smelled really good to Derek. Usually, other kids smelled bad to Derek. However, the boy smelled really good to him, almost like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, which Derek loved. "Do you want to take a turn on the swing?" The boy asked.

"Um. No, I'm okay." Derek answered. "You sure, because the other one is broken and my mommy told me to share if anybody came over here." The boy replied.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay. I'm Stiles, what's your name?"

"Derek." He answered. "Derek," Stiles paused. "That's a nice name. I like it."

Derek smiled. "Thanks. I like your name too."

"Oh, that's not my real name. It's a nickname because I have some trouble pronouncing my real name."

"Oh, well I like your nickname. It's pretty." Derek replied.

"Thanks," Stiles said. "Um, Derek? Can you give me a push, always have trouble starting off." Derek nodded and got behind Stiles and started pushing the swing. "Thanks." Stiles smiled. "Are you here by yourself?" He asked.

"No, my sister is over there playing on the slides. And my mom is over there sitting down." Derek pointed in the direction towards where his mom was sitting on the bench talking to the lady whom Stiles came with. "Hey, your mom is talking with my mom." Stiles commented. After a few minutes of the duo talking and eventually taking turns swinging on the swing, they walked over to where their mothers were sitting.

"Mommy, look I made a new friend. His name is Derek. Isn't Derek a nice name." Stiles said all in one breath. "Yes, Derek is a really nice name." Claudia replied.

“Can he come over so we can play with my toys?” He asked, trying to give his mom the best puppy dog eyes he could. “Oh no, not today sweetie.” She answered “Ahhhhhh.” Stiles exhaled.

“Hey, maybe Derek can come over some other time.” Claudia suggested. “Really?” He said, with a hint of hope in his voice.

“Yeah, but only if Derek's mom agrees.” She explained. Both boys put on their best puppy dog eyes while staring at Talia.

“I would be okay with that.” Talia chimed in.

“Yayyyyy.” Stiles said while jumping for joy. Derek just standing smiling, because he would get to see Stiles again.

-=-=-

(May 12, 1999 - Cora’s 3rd Birthday | Derek and Stiles are both 9.)

 

“Just give it back.” Derek pleaded as Peter was dangling the wolf that Stiles had got him for his last year. Because it had green eyes like Derek did.

“Why? It’s just a stupid stuffed animal.”

“It’s not stupid. Stiles gave it to me.” Derek said. “Oh, your little boyfriend.” Peter teased. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Derek said, as he was jumping to try and reach, Mr. Curly. “He’s my bestfriend.”

“Come on Derek, you gotta jump at little higher if you want your stuffed animal.”

“Just give him back.” Derek pleaded as he was starting to tear up.”

“Awwww. Is little Derek going to cry like a little…”

*Smack Smack Smack*

“He said to give it back, doodoo head.” Stiles said as he was smacking Peter in the back of his head with one of his shoes. “Awww, stop hitting me.” Peter yelled.

*Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack*

“Give Derek Mr. Curly back and I will stop.” Stiles demanded. “Fine. Take your little-stuffed animal than you crybaby.” Peter gave Derek, Mr. Curly back.

*Smack*

“Stop it, I already gave him his wolf back”

“I know. That’s for calling him a crybaby.” Stiles said as Peter was walking away. “Thanks.” Derek said, while hugging Mr. Curly.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles replied. “You wanna go let the air out his tires?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

-=-=-

(Hours Before Prom 2008 | Derek and Stiles are 18.)

 

“Stiles! We’re gonna be later to our own Prom if you don’t come down here.” Derek yelled, up the stairs.

“Alright, here I come,” Stiles yelled back. “I had trouble tying my bowtie, but thankful I think I got it.” He said, as he was coming down the stairs wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black pants.

“So, how do I look?” Stiles asked, spinning around to give Derek a full view of what he was wearing.

“Um….” Derek was speechless.

“Oh my god! I look bad!” Stiles started freaking out.

“No. No, you look so hot right now.” He said. “I mean, not that you always don’t look hot because you are, I mean because you always look hot, I mean good. You always look good.” Derek words fumbled out his mouth, as he was trying to compliment his best friend, without giving away that he had a crush on him.

“I really look hot?” Stiles asked, with a blush creeping up his face.

“Yeah, you do.”

“Thanks.” He said, with a bright smile on his face. “You look amazing yourself, with the whole all black tux.”

“Thanks.” Derek said, blushing from the compliment.

“Alright, boys let's take some pics, so you guys aren’t later to your own prom.” John said as he was entering the living room with Derek’s family.

After taking lots of your typical prom pictures and having to tell Peter again, that they were going to prom together because it was convenient for the both of them. Which Peter responded at with a roll of his eyes.

-=-=-

At Prom 2008

 

“Ugh, Theo is staring at me again.” Stiles exhaled.

“He’s still upset that you turned him down after he asked you to prom.” Derek said. “Yeah, probably.” Stiles agreed. “Come on let’s go dance and hopefully lose Theo in the crowd.”

Once, out of the dance floor, standing there, they realize that a slow song is playing. So, Stiles puts his hands around Derek’s neck, while Derek puts his hands behind Stiles’ lower back. “How are you enjoying prom so far?” Derek asks, shuffling back and forth along to the song, trying to break the silence between them.

“I’m actually really enjoying it,” Stiles said, with a soft smile on his face. “Well, other than Theo giving me the stink eye every few minutes.” He said while nodding towards Theo who is still staring at them. “I wish he would just stop looking at me.”

“I think I know something that might get him to stop looking at you.” Derek said.

“Really, what?”

“I kiss you.” He exhaled, nervously.

“Kiss me?”

“Yeah, he might he get the message that this we’re actually dating and leave you alone.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yeah, if it gets him off your back.”

“Oh, yeah to get Theo off my back, yeah.” Stiles said, sounding disappointed.

“I mean, I would want to kiss you even if he wasn’t here.” Derek said, trying to get across to Stiles that he actually likes him and wants to kiss him and do other things to him.  
“Really?” He said, with a little hope in his voice.

“Yeah. I want to kiss you because you’re, you’re…” Derek was at a loss for words. “You’re the love of my life. You’re my mate, Stiles. You’re beautiful inside and outside. You always put other people first, you help Cora with her homework, you help old ladies across the street, you defended me from Peter when we were younger and he used to mess with me. You punched Ennis in the face after he was making fun of me last year. You’re also the only person to beat Peter at chess, which never happens. My family loves you, and more importantly, I love you.” Derek rambled.

“You love me?” Stiles said, with tears falling from his eyes.

“Yeah, I do.” Derek said as he leaned a little closer to Stiles’ face, waiting for a sign that Stiles’ felt the same way. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait, because Stiles had closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to Derek’s, kissing him. They were only kissing for 30 seconds before they pulled away from each other but still had their noses and foreheads touching. “I love you too.” Stiles whispers back to Derek, before going in for another kiss.

-=-=-

 

“...And that’s how you Papa and I came to be.” Stiles said, ending the story.

“Wait! You didn’t tell us about the time you and Papa were banging on the wall.” Isaac said.

“When did you hear us banging on the wall, Isaac?” Derek asked.

“It was around the time when you proposed to each other,” Isaac replied. “Also, Dad was screaming about knocking in something.”

“Knocking in something?” Stiles said, trying to figure out what Isaac was talking about. “Oh my god,” He said low enough for only Derek to hear him. “Alright, who wants to help me bake cookies?”

“Me!” Isaac, Boyd, and Erica screamed. “Alright, go get the ingredients ready, I’ll be in there after I put your sisters and brother to sleep.”

After they ran out of the living room into the kitchen is when Stiles started talking again. “He heard us having sex, Derek.” Stiles said with a high-pitched voice. “He heard me scream when you knotted.”

“Good thing we got soundproof walls now.” Derek said. “Der, our son heard us fucking.”

“It could be worse. He could have walked in on with us stuck together.” He said, jokingly.

“Since you think it’s funny, you can have the sex talk with them when they get older,” Stiles said, getting up to go put the triplets in their cribs.

“Wait! No, it’s not funny anymore.”

“Too late.”


	5. Walking. Talking. Shifting? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some walking, talking, and shifting?

“Look at my little musketeers walking.” Stiles said proudly as Liam, Ariana, and Madison were slowly walking towards him. The triplets started walking 2 days ago and in those 2 days, they’ve been walking for 40% of the time and the other 60%, crawling. “Babe, come like, they’re walking again today.” He shouted for his husband of almost 2 years.

“Coming.” Derek said back. Upon arriving in the living room the triplets had each split up, Liam walking towards the little play set they had gotten for them, Madison walking towards her yellow rabbit stuffed animal, and Ariana making her way towards her daddy who had just entered the room.

“Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.” Ariana babbled at her papa.

“Hey, papa’s little princess.” Derek said while taking out his phone to record his children walking, so he could brag and show off to his co-workers on how amazing his kids are.

Across, the room Madison had noticed the attention her sister was getting and started making her way over to her dad. “Look, at my other little princess.” He said now recording Madison walking over towards him and Ariana. After a couple seconds Madison had made her way over to Derek and was now pulling on Derek’s beard and Ariana had walked over to see what her brother was doing.

“Ouch!” Derek said when Madison yanked on his beard harder and giggled at her dad’s pain. “Oh, you think that’s funny? Well, let’s if you’re laughing when the kissy monster gets ya.” He said as he began pecking Madison on her cheeks. “Muah.” He kissed her on her cheek, which got Madison giggling again. “Muah, muah, muah, muah.” He kissed her cheeks again, which made her giggle and in return, attempt to kiss her dad back. By this time, Liam and Ariana had taken notice to what was going on and proceeded to walk over to Derek and Madison.

“You guys want kisses too?” He said. “Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.” Was all that he got in response. “I’m taking that as a yes.” He said as he began pecking each of them on their cheeks, receiving giggles in return. Glancing up towards his husband, who was trying to cover his giggles, while he was recording what was happening. “Look at daddy over there. You guys wanna go give him kisses.” He asked the triplets as he pointed at Stiles.

The triplets proceed to walk over to their mother, who was now sitting on the floor, with her arms open so she could hug all of her kids.

-=-=-=-

July 2018

The triplets are have been walking for 3 months now, sometimes they crawl from here to there, but most of the time they’ve been walking and getting into things. Yesterday, Liam had almost face planted when he tripped while he walking but luckily Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were there to grab him before his face met the floor. Ariana and Madison had managed to get the gate unlocked that was stopping them from felling door the stairs. As Siles was turning the corner leading towards the stairs is when he saw Madison take a step to get down the stairs, when she went tumbling down them. Stiles grabbed Ariana and went down the 4 stairs, where a crying and shaken up Madison was sitting and picked her up and began soothing her. It took a couple minutes, but eventual Madison had stopped crying and was now sitting quietly and her father’s arms.


	6. Walking. Talking. Shifting? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Walking. Talking. Shifting?

August 2018

 

“Alrighty, Papa is going to shift again.” Derek said to his beautiful triplets.

“Pappa.” Madison said.

“That's right princess, Papa,” Derek said with a smile on his. Every since the triplets started saying words, Papa was apparently Madison's favorite thing to say.

“Okay, just copy what I'm doing.” He said as he began to shift. “You see how easy that was.”

“Wolf,” Liam said excitingly. “Pappa….wolf.”

“Yeah, Papa's a wolf. You're a wolf to little man.”

“Wolf.” Liam said one more time. This time holding up his stuffed animal that was a wolf.

“Yeah, that's a wolf, Liam.”

“Honey, we're back from school shopping!” Stiles shouted out, as he, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica entered the house.

“I'm in the living room.” Derek shouted back.

“Dadda.” Ariana said as she saw Stiles enter the living room. “Hey, whatcha doing and where's Peter, we saw his car parked out front.”

“I'm just shifting in front of them again, so they can see how it's done and Peter is in the bathroom.” Derek answered.

“Like your Mom did with you, Cora, and Laura when each of y'all were around the same age as the triplets.”

“Yeah.”

“Papa, come look at what we got from the store.” Erica shouted. “Alright, here I come.” He said kissing the triplets on their head, before getting up and seeing what Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had got from the store.

“Hey Stiles, how's my favorite nephew-in-law doing?” Peter said entering the room.

“Oh, hey Peter, I'm doing good and aren't I your only nephew-in-law.”

“Yup and still my favorite.”

“Dad, you too.” Isaac shouted for Stiles. “Alright, alright, here I come. Can you watch them while I go in the kitchen?”

“Anything for my godchildren and if you make me some of your cheesecake.”

“Sure. Thank you.” Stiles exited the living room.

“Wolf.” Liam said excitingly showing Peter the stuffed wolf he had.

“It's a nice wolf, Liam.”

Apparently, Madison had decided that she wanted to play with Liam's stuffed wolf because she snatched the wolf right out of Liam's hand. Which Liam didn't take kindly to. After, Madison took the wolf from her brother all hell broke loose (well as much hell could break loose between two toddlers). Liam proceeded to push his sister off the couch, landing face first on the floor. Madison let out a high pitched cry.

“What happen?” Stiles said, why rushing into the living room with Derek and the kids right behind him.

“Madison took Liam's wolf and he pushed her off the couch” Peter said nonchalantly.

“What the hell Peter, I thought I told you to watch them.”

“I was watching them.”

“Madison, are you okay? Did your bro… oh my god.” Stiles said. “Derek, look.”

When Stiles picked up Madison, she had shifted. Her eyebrows were gone, ears pointy, eyes glowing yellow, canines and claws out.

“She shifted.” Derek said shockingly.

“That's how your mom and I shifted,” Peter said. “I pulled her pigtails and pushed her off the couch, then she yanked me off the couch and I hit my head on the floor.” He continued.

“Why am I not surprised that you pushed your own sister off the couch.”

“Because it's Peter.”


	7. 2+3+3+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was comfortable, as comfortable as one could be when you're 9 months pregnant with your seventh child. At least this time he wasn't put on bed rest like the last time he was pregnant. Well, he was pregnant with triplets last time, so that might be why. It had been five years since the triplets were born.

Stiles was comfortable, as comfortable as one could be when you're 9 months pregnant with your seventh child. At least this time he wasn't put on bed rest like the last time he was pregnant. Well, he was pregnant with triplets last time, so that might be why. It had been five years since the triplets were born.

He and Derek had found out that Stiles was pregnant after he spent a good four days throwing up in the morning or when he smelt certain foods. However, they really weren’t sure until Liam had pointed at his daddy’s belly and said he heard two heartbeats coming from daddy. Derek had finally convinced Stiles to go to the doctor's office to get checked out. That's when they found out that he was 8 weeks pregnant.

It was in March, three months after Derek's birthday, when they found out that Stiles was pregnant and 3 weeks after that, they found out that she was just pregnant with a baby boy this time. Everybody was happy that they would be welcoming a new family member into the world before the end of the year. Boyd and Erica were sad that there was a chance that they might not make it back home whenever Stiles would give birth. The triplets were happy that they were finally another brother and that we're going to be the best big sisters and brother the unborn child will ever have. Derek was happy because his family was getting bigger and he always talked about how he wanted a lot of kids. Stiles was just happy he wouldn't be put on bed rest this time.

Late September is when Stiles’ water broke. Liam, Madison, and Ariana had gone over to a Jackson and Lydia’s house to have a sleepover with their 4-year-old twins, Lea and Brett. Boyd and Erica had just started college last month. Isaac had just started his senior year of high school.

All three of the man; Derek, Isaac, and Danny; Isaac’s boyfriend had panicked. Derek running upstairs to go get the bag they had packed for whenever Stiles’ water decided it was going to break. Isaac and Danny had helped Stiles get off the couch and helped him get to the car. It was a couple of minutes later in the car on the way to the hospital when he felt the first contraction. It was almost like a repeat of the first time he was pregnant. He had come close to breaking one of Derek's fingers as he was holding onto his hand. The next contraction came as soon as they got to the hospital. The next one came 22 minutes later. They occurred at a constant pace, till’ they were occurring every 6 minutes, then every 4 minutes, then every 2 minutes, until he was completely dilated to 11 cm. By the time it was time for Stiles to start pushing, Isaac, Danny and the triplets were sitting outside with Cora, Laura, Jackson, Lydia and the rest of their family. With Isaac and Danny, facetiming Boyd and Erica. Derek, Talia, and John were all in the delivery room, with Talia and John both holding onto Stiles’ right hand and Derek holding onto his left. All four of the people were in pain, one from pushing a baby out of himself and the other three from having their hands squeezed to death by Stiles.

At 2 am on September 26, is when the ninth member of the Stilinski-Hale family had been brought into the world. A boy who was named after his Papa. He name was Derek Stilinski-Hale Jr, DJ for short. At the end, after Stiles and the newborn were cleaned up, and everybody was crying tears of joy, Talia, and John crying because they were getting another grandchild. No one was crying more than Stiles and Derek who were so happy that their family was expanding from eight to nine.


End file.
